beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Earth may refer to: : Earth Signs - the astrological element of Earth and the signs of the Zodiac associated with it. : Earth (Planet) - the planet Earth that we all inhabit, the 3rd planet of the solar system. Formation https://www.livescience.com/46593-how-earth-formed-photo-timeline.html :"By measuring the age of rocks on the moon, and meteorites found on Earth, scientists estimate the Earth consolidated by 4.54 billion years ago." :"The final collision in Earth's timeline was with Theia, a rocky planetoid perhaps the size of Mars. This protoplanet sideswiped Earth, leaving our planet mostly intact but destroying itself and blowing away Earth's atmosphere. Theia's vaporized debris condensed into Earth's moon." :"The force of the moon-forming impact left Earth a churning hot magma blob. The hellish conditions meant Earth resembled Venus for a time, with a hazy, steamy atmosphere. But as the planet cooled, lava became rock and liquid water started to condense, forming Earth's first ocean. The oldest minerals found on Earth, called zircons, date back to this time and are 4.4 billion years old." :"After atmospheric oxygen levels spiked 2.4 billion years ago, not much happened on Earth for another billion years. Earth was so staid that scientists call this stretch of time the "boring billion." Things were pretty quiet tectonically, too: The continents were stuck in a supercontinental traffic jam for most of the boring billion. Many researchers think there's a link between the lack of tectonic activity and the boring billion — perhaps life needed a kick from drifting continents to drive evolution past photosynthesis, toward complex bodies." https://www.livescience.com/46366-continents-life-boring-billion-tectonics.html "The "boring billion," the long evolutionary pause when slime ruled the Earth, might be due to a planetary cooling-off period that stalled plate tectonics, a new study suggests. The so-called boring billion refers to the span from 1.7 billion years to 750 million years ago when algae and microbes had the run of Earth. Why boring? The long pause comes after these single-celled creatures mastered photosynthesis, meaning they could absorb energy from the sun instead of munching rocks and metal. After that extraordinary leap, there was little evolutionary advancement for another billion years, until the first complex life emerged." "While algae and microbes were whiling away the boring billion, the continents were growing a gut, adding bulk to their bottom layer as the mantle and crust continued to gradually cool, the researchers think. Finally, about 750 million years ago, the supercontinent started to break up when tectonics shifted into overdrive. The researchers think this time period is when the mantle was finally cold enough for Earth's crustal plates to be destroyed at subduction zones. The supercontinent started to tear apart, creating new ecosystems for life to occupy. Earth Goddesses Γαῖα (Gaia) |Wikipedia:/en/Gaia> :"In Greek mythology, Gaia (/ˈɡeɪ.ə/ or /ˈɡaɪ.ə/; from Ancient Greek Γαῖα, a poetical form of Γῆ Gē, "land" or "earth"),1 also spelled Gaea (/ˈdʒiːə/), is the personification of the Earth2 and one of the Greek primordial deities. Gaia is the ancestral mother of all life: the primal Mother Earth goddess. She is the immediate parent of Uranus (the sky), from whose sexual union she bore the Titans (themselves parents of many of the Olympian gods) and the Giants, and of Pontus (the sea), from whose union she bore the primordial sea gods. Her equivalent in the Roman pantheon was Terra."|Wikipedia:/en/Gaia> :"The Greek name Γαῖα (Gaĩa)4 is a mostly epic, collateral form of Attic Γῆ5 (Gê), Doric Γᾶ (Gã, perhaps identical to Δᾶ Dã)6 meaning "Earth", a word of uncertain origin.7 Robert S. P. Beekes has suggested a Pre-Greek origin.8 It, however, could be related to the Avestan word gaiia "life" (cf. gaēθā "material world, totality of creatures" and gaēθiia "belonging to, residing in the worldly or material sphere, material") or perhaps to Avestan gairi "mountain"."|Wikipedia:/en/Gaia#Etymology> Ῥέα (Rhea) |Wikipedia:/en/Rhea> :"Rhea (/ˈriːə/; Greek: Ῥέα r̥é.a͜a) is a character in Greek mythology, the Titaness daughter of the earth goddess Gaia and the sky god Uranus as well as sister and wife to Cronus. In early traditions, she is known as "the mother of gods" and therefore is strongly associated with Gaia and Cybele, who have similar functions. The classical Greeks saw her as the mother of the Olympian gods and goddesses, but not as an Olympian goddess in her own right. The Romans identified her with Magna Mater (their form of Cybele), and the Goddess Ops."|Wikipedia:/en/Rhea> :"Most ancient etymologists derived Rhea (Ῥέα) by metathesis from ἔρα "ground",1 although a tradition embodied in Plato2 and in Chrysippus3 connected the word with ῥέω (rheo), "flow", "discharge",4 which is what LSJ supports.5 Alternatively, the name Rhea may be connected with words for the pomegranate, ῥόα, later ῥοιά."|Wikipedia:/en/Rhea#Etymology> :"Rhea had "no strong local cult or identifiable activity under her control".11 She was originally worshiped in the island of Crete, identified in mythology as the site of Zeus's infancy and upbringing. Her cults employed rhythmic, raucous chants and dances, accompanied by the tympanon (a wide, handheld drum), to provoke a religious ecstasy. Her priests impersonated her mythical attendants, the Curetes and Dactyls, with a clashing of bronze shields and cymbals.11 The tympanon's use in Rhea's rites may have been the source for its use in Cybele's – in historical times, the resemblances between the two goddesses were so marked that some Greeks regarded Cybele as their own Rhea, who had deserted her original home on Mount Ida in Crete and fled to Mount Ida in the wilds of Phrygia to escape Cronus." Other Greek Goddesses https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cybele#Imperial_era "Augustan ideology identified Magna Mater with Imperial order and Rome's religious authority throughout the empire. Augustus claimed a Trojan ancestry through his adoption by Julius Caesar and the divine favour of Venus; in the iconography of Imperial cult, the empress Livia was Magna Mater's earthly equivalent, Rome's protector and symbolic "Great Mother"; the goddess is portrayed with Livia's face on cameos52 and statuary.53 By this time, Rome had absorbed the goddess's Greek and Phrygian homelands, and the Roman version of Cybele as Imperial Rome's protector was introduced there.54" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geb References Category:Astronomy Category:Astrology